Ronno's Big Mistake
by BASEDCUBE95
Summary: A short story after Bambi saves Mena and returns with his friends but Ronno's jealousy gets the better of him and the stubborn deer ends up getting himself into trouble with Bambi's father.


**Being a big fan of Disney's Bambi, I decided to make a fanfic about him and his father after watching Bambi 2, this story takes places after Bambi reunites with his father after fighting dogs and before the ending of Bambi 2. After Bambi returns, his father becomes a better Prince and his friends are happy to have Bambi back and also grow close to the Great Prince too. But...Ronno, Bambi's bully is angry that Bambi is now staying and is still furious after the fight they had and tries to get rid of Bambi, but as long as Bambi's dad is around, the prince is safe. Hope you like it.**

 **Ronno's Big Mistake**

After distracting a pack of dogs to save Mena's life. Bambi and his father finally show their love for each other after their experience together.

Bambi's father had just helped Bambi back to his den after he fell of the cliff and hurt himself. The Great Prince thought his son was dead at first but Bambi survived the fall and the father and son got together like a real family.

After they lay down in the den, Bambi's father spoke up "Bambi...I'd like to say something."

"What is it, Dad?" Bambi asked.

The Great Prince gave a kind smile, "I was strict and tried not to get too close to you because I thought being a Prince was much more important than that," his father explained, "But now I know...I was wrong...and..." Bambi's father took a deep breath and said "I really sorry for being so strict on you, especially for pushing you with my antlers and yelling at you after I saved you from those dogs the other night."

Bambi saw the guilty look in his father's eyes and smiled back, showing the sad look in his eyes too, "It's alright Dad...I accept your apology, and I forgive you."

The Great Prince still felt guilty and asked "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you!" said Bambi honestly.

The Great Prince smiled at his son who then said "And I'm sorry for yelling at you today, saying you didn't care about me and that I wished Mother was here instead of you."

Tears began to build up in Bambi's eyes, he felt really bad for what he had said to his own father that day. His father sighed "Don't be Bambi, I deserved it."

Bambi smiled and his father continued "But I've learned my lesson now, and I promise that I'll be a better father from now on, and I am keeping that promise!"

"And I promise I'll never speak to you like I did today ever again!" smiled Bambi as tears left his eyes.

His father licked his tears away and softly said "I know you miss your mother, but I also know that I will always love you just as much as she always did!"

Bambi smiled and broke into tears before burying his face in his father's chest, "I love you too, Dad!"

Bambi's father then nuzzled Bambi's head with his, he felt a warm feeling in his heart. "You know Bambi?" he said, "I've been called many things in my life."

"Such as what?" asked Bambi.

"Well some called my 'Sire' but mostly 'Great Prince'," his father explained, "But nothing has ever given me that warm, happy and joyful feeling more than to be called 'Dad'."

Bambi smiled as the two nuzzled each other. Bambi then snuggled into his father's side, shoulder to shoulder and after the Great Prince kissed his son's head, Bambi was asleep.

His father smiled and looked up at the night time sky and quietly said "I promise, from now on I shall be a better father and I will never scold Bambi again!" The Great Prince then lay his head down beside Bambi and smiled before closing his eyes and going to sleep, he had made a good promise and he was going to keep that promise forever.

* * *

After that as time went by, Bambi and his father's life became much better than it used to be. The Great Prince did his rounds as normal and always promised that he'd let Bambi go and play with his friends when his son wanted to.

Bambi's friends also became close with Bambi's father, admitting that he was a good person now and they were all glad that he had mended the error of his ways. Plus, whenever he had time, the Great Prince would tell stories of the Great Princes before him to Bambi and his friends.

Everyone in the forest was happy that Bambi was back and was now living happily with his father, well except for Ronno. This stubborn fawn was still annoyed after that little fight and Bambi had before Bambi saved Mena from some dogs and couldn't help but fell more annoyed that Bambi was staying with his father for good now.

"I don't see why everyone even respects him or his dumb father!" he said to himself.

Ronno did everything he could, not stopping at anything to get any attention. All Ronno wanted to do was prove that he was better than Bambi, but no one would take any notice.

Ronno soon lost it, he was furious! He felt that it wasn't fair, all because Bambi was the Young Prince and he had so many friends and Ronno had none because of his rude attitude. So Ronno began thinking up a plan to put Bambi in his place.

* * *

One afternoon, Bambi and Faline were talking to each other.

"I just don't know why Ronno doesn't like me," sighed Bambi.

"Don't worry," soothed Faline, "He's just jealous."

"Why?" Bambi asked.

"Well because you're our Young Prince," Faline said, "Not to mention you saved Mena from a pack of dogs, you have a great father and it's also because you're special!"

Bambi couldn't help but feel flattered as his cheeks turned red, "You...you really think so?" he asked shyly.

"I mean every word of it!" smiled Faline, "Not to mention you're so handsome to me!" Then without warning, Faline kissed Bambi's cheek.

Bambi's cheeks went redder than ever, he felt so warm inside and smiled "Thanks Faline!" he said.

Later, Bambi and Faline took a little walk through the forest. They were both enjoying their selves when suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes and tackled Bambi down with Faline still standing in shock.

Bambi was being attacked by Ronno who tried to hurt him with his hooves. Bambi avoided the attack and shouted to Faline, "RUN!" Faline looked at Bambi with worry, she was worried he'd get hurt, but she trusted him and hurried off in tears, and secretly...she knew exactly what she had to do.

Bambi looked at Ronno, still feeling startled from the attack, "Ronno!" he exclaimed, "What's your problem now?!" Ronno just growled and replied "I'm fed up with you making my life a living hell!"

Bambi didn't understand, "What?!" he said, "What have I done?!" "After that little fight we had you made all your friends not want to be friends with me!" growled Ronno, "Not only that, you also get all the respect along with your pathetic cowardly father!"

Bambi gasped, ever since he began to love his father, he hated hearing his own father insulted in front of him. Bambi glared angrily and said "How dare say those lies about my dad!"

"I'm calling your father what he is! Nothing more!" snapped Ronno.

"MY FATHER IS A GREAT STAG AND A BRAVE PERSON!" shouted Bambi.

"YOUR FATHER IS A HEARTLESS FOOL!" Ronno shouted back.

"How dare you!" said Bambi feeling hurt, "My father may have been hard on me at first...but he's changed!"

"Your father is a fool!" said Ronno, "And he'll never change! Also...he'll never care for you!"

Bambi had finally had enough and charged at Ronno, knocking him to the ground, "TAKE THAT BACK!" he shouted.

"I WILL NOT!" Ronno growled as he got back up and they began fighting each other.

* * *

Meanwhile Faline found Bambi's father on his post. The Great Prince looked back and saw Faline looking worried, "Faline what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"It's Bambi!" sobbed Faline in her tears, "He's in trouble!"

The Great Prince gasped "Is it Man's dogs again?" he asked.

"No," said Faline, "It's Ronno, he's attacking Bambi!"

The Great Prince gasped, "I may as well break up the fight."

"It's not just a fight," said Faline, "I think Ronno intends to kill Bambi!"

The Prince was now in more shock than ever, "Why would he want to do that?!" he asked.

"Because he's jealous of your son!" cried Faline, "And worst of all...as I ran away, I heard Ronno insulting you in front of Bambi, he called you a coward and a heartless fool!"

The Great Prince gasped and now felt insulted and his face turned into a cross one, "Oh he did, did he?!" he said, "I'll stop this fight and I'll also show Ronno what it means to hurt my boy and insult me!" And with that Bambi's father began running to find Bambi.

* * *

Back at the fight scene, the fight wasn't going well for Bambi. The Young Prince wasn't as strong as Ronno and was just about beaten up, covered in scratches and bruises also he was bleeding a little bit.

Ronno finally knocked Bambi down in the side with his little antlers. Bambi lay on the ground, feeling too weak to keep on fighting. Ronno walked up looking angrier than ever, "Play time is over for you Bambi!" he said.

Ronno was just about to jump up and pounce his antlers down on Bambi when a voice stopped him, "RONNO!"

Ronno looked back and saw his mother behind him looking very cross, "What the devil are you doing?!"

Before Ronno could say a word, the Great Prince and Bambi's friends came up with glares on their faces. Ronno looked at his mother who scolded him crossly, "The Great Prince told me what you said about him and Bambi, and I am not pleased with it!"

"Bambi!" cried Faline as she ran up to the hurt Prince and nuzzled his head, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Bambi coughed weakly.

Then it was the Great Prince's turn to scold Ronno, "I am disgusted by your actions!" he said, "Not just from today but also from those insults you said about me and also from how rude you were to my son in the past!"

Ronno just stood there as the Great Prince continued scolding, "My son is a very proud fawn! Not to mention special for saving Mena from some dogs! Bambi is the Young Prince of the Forest! And if you don't like it then that's tough because that's how it is!"

Ronno just froze, he had never seen the Great Prince this furious before.

"And just for trying to kill my son," the Prince continued, "You are now forbidden to go on the meadow again!"

Ronno gasped, "But Sir!" he said, "You can't do that to me!" "He's the Great Prince of the Forest!" said Ronno's mother crossly, "He makes the rules, not you!"

"And just be grateful I'm not sending you away from this part of the forest Ronno!" said the Great Prince before giving Ronno a warning "Because next time, you're out of here, I don't want young fawns bullying other fawns in this forest, so don't disappoint me again!"

"Come on Ronno!" said Ronno's mother, "You're grounded!" Ronno sighed and walked home with his annoyed mother.

Once they were gone, the Prince attended to Bambi's wounds, "Thanks Dad," he said.

"Don't thank me Son," smiled the Great Prince, "Thank Faline, if she hadn't have told me what was happening, you wouldn't be here at all."

Bambi turned his head to Faline and smiled "Thanks for telling my father."

"You're welcome," Faline smiled, kissing Bambi's cheek.

Bambi's friends then helped Bambi onto his father's back. The Great Prince then said "Bambi will be having a rest for a little while, however, after what you've seen today, I want you all to promise me that none of you will bully anyone or fight each other."

"We promise Sir!" smiled Thumper.

"Good," smiled the Great Prince, "Now, I'm gonna take my son home to rest."

"Okay, hope he gets better soon!" smiled Faline.

The Great Prince smiled at the youngsters and then headed home with Bambi.

"I'm sorry about the fight, Dad," Bambi said sadly.

"It's alright Son," his father smiled, "I'm actually impressed with you, you proved to Ronno that you're special and I put him in his place, it all shows that a father and son must always stick together."

Bambi smiled "Thanks Dad!" Then Bambi who was tired went to sleep.

The Great Prince smiled, he knew he was right, and he was making another promise that a father and son must always stick together no matter what happens.

THE END


End file.
